The present invention relates to a screwing tool.
A screwing tool for polygon socket screws is known from Federal Republic of Germany 32 06 494 A1 in which two adjacent polygon corners are connected by two convex flank sections forming a gusset in the central region of each flank. Since said gusset is set back with respect to a tangent to the convex flank sections, the force application surface is reduced together with the fact that furthermore only a reduced torque can be transmitted. Due to its notch effect the gusset in particular weakens the transmission stability of the screwing tool.